Heavy In Your Arms
by loopylou992
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in the woods after breaking her heart. But what happens to him, does he really leave her alone? Unexpected visitors change things for him drastically. Set after the birthday party events in New Moon, but not sticking to the canon story. Heavy on the angst & OOC behaviour for many characters. HEA NOT guaranteed. February 2013 Drabble War Entry.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my Drabble which is part of the February Drabble War. Apologies to anyone who has me on author alert, sorry *grins* you are going to be inundated with updates this weekend 15th-17th February 2013.

I am 'warring' with the following authors but this all for fun and will not involve any of us being hurt, unless over updating can be classed as an injury.

My drabble at this moment in time is still not finished, it's currently 10.34pm on 14th February, but I figure that I have a couple of days right?

I am going to put a disclaimer here, will put on the chapters too but just in case I miss one.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters and no copyright infringement is intended.

The drabble is NOT beta'd so mistakes are mine and I am only human after all. If you want to review, brilliant!

Well this story was not inspired, it was more like a smack in the face when I was walking back to my car from work one night. I have to cross a road bridge over the River Aire that runs through Leeds city centre, and I was listening to Florence and The Machine's Heavy In My Arms and the combination of the song and the river looking dark and dangerous did it. Not five minutes later I was sitting in my car with my head swimming with ideas for a fix, and here it is! Hope you like it.

I must thank a couple of people up front, first of all Pamela, she has pre-read the whole thing for me and been very understanding of my doubts, and changes to it. Also Ffaddward, she talked me down off the ledge on this, and told me not to worry about it when I was having a massive writer's block. THANK YOU BOTH X

* * *

February's other Drabble entries:

FFn name and Profile: krazi4twisaga u/2357535/

Story Title: Honey, I'm Home!

Rated: M/NC-17

Fandom and Pairing: Edward and Bella

Summary: _**Sequel to "Half on a Baby"**_ - Follow best friends Edward and Bella as they plan a wedding and welcome their first child into the world. Life's full of all kinds of hiccups and bumps in the road, will they survive them all? Let's follow Edward as he goes from being a resident to a first year fellow, and Bella as she tackles stay-home motherhood, and her first shot at writing her own novel.

Banner:

FFn name and Profile:ADADancer u/2207394/ADADancer

Story Title: Once Upon Another Escape (Sequel to Swan Escape)

Rated: M

Fandom and Pairing: Edward and Bella

Summary: Title: Once Upon Another Escape (Sequel to Swan Escapes)

Summary: In a perfect world this would have been the perfect weekend getaway, if it wasn't for my persistent uncle obsessed with my sex life, and my obnoxious mother-in law determined to ruin my marriage.

FFn name and Profile: whitewolflegend u/2115465/

Facebook name: Ellie Wolf

Story Title: Matters of Heart

Rated: M

Fandom and Pairing: Sherlock Holmes (movie) Holmes/Watson

Summary: silence leads to pain but denial leads to so much worse. When you see the one you love dying inside right before your eyes, what will you do? Continue to keep your secrets or let them know they are not alone?

Banner: WIP

FFn name and Profile: Lolo84 u/3122214/

Facebook name: Lolo Eighty-Four

Story Title: Social Studies

Rated: M

Fandom and Pairing: Twilight-Edward/Bella

Summary: It was a silly Social experiment for her Psych class . . . Bella never thought it would amount to more. "Hey—what numbers did you get assigned?" She looked down at her paper. "Umm . . . 5 and 9." Leaning over, her and her best friend examined what that meant. "Oh, well sit down with a total stranger and ask someone for a hug. That shouldn't be too bad right?" Romance/Humor

FFn name and Profile: TwiLighT7242 ~twilight7242


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I wasn't thinking straight after I left Bella late afternoon in the woods, knowing at that moment her still beating, very human heart was breaking wide open, and it was my fault. If I knew then what I know now I would have done things differently, maybe things would have taken a different course, then again, maybe they wouldn't.

It wasn't right for her to love me, she was in danger every second that I remained in her life. Her birthday party was evidence of that. She nearly lost her life over a simple paper cut, who would've thought that a couple of drops of blood falling silently could cause such a reaction and near devastation.

That was the moment that everything changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

As I sprinted away from her in the middle of the forest my mind was racing. I could hear my family's thoughts. Fear, concern, disappointment all played out in my mind, causing me to stop once I was far enough away from her. Not for the first time in my existence did I wish that I didn't have this 'gift' as it was laughably called.

To me, it felt more like a curse to be able to read the minds of those around me. No thought was safe although had learned to control it. I was a damned being, forced to walk the earth for eternity unless of course a rogue vampire chose to end my life, or unless it came at the hands of our ruling family, The Volturi. They were the only ones that I feared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

If my heart were capable of breaking after hearing her cries I was sure that mine would shatter into million pieces. Rain started to fall from the leaden sky above me and I looked up at the clouds, asking for whoever might be out there listening to me.

"Why? Why would you allow me to find such happiness only to snatch it away from me?" A crack of thunder sounded and was quickly followed by a flash of lightning. "Why? Am I truly damned ?" Just as Alice had predicted, she told me that Bella needed to be home before the storm set in, but I knew that she was still in the forest and that worried me. The rain started to fall and I closed my eyes, smelling the air for her scent. Then I froze, there was a scent that shouldn't be here, it couldn't be. There was another vampire close by.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

My hunting instinct kicked in, my senses went into overdrive and I felt my eyes dart in a million different directions at the same time, easy to do when you are a vampire. I tried to get a fix on Bella, it wasn't safe for her to be here. If they sensed her their instinct to hunt would override anything else and she would be killed. I needed to get to her, fast.

Alice's thoughts crowded my mind and I knew that she was close by. Knowing my gifted sister I knew that she had searched the future to see how Bella would take the news of me leaving her. However she had kept those thoughts guarded from me. No matter how hard I tried, she had kept me locked out. I knew that had she seen any harm coming Bella she would've warned me, wouldn't she?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Something was wrong here, Alice's thoughts vanished. It was like one moment she was there and then, gone. When my sister ran interference to keep me out normally I would get a jumble of random thoughts, or lyrics. This was like hitting a brick wall and it stunned me. It was like this with Bella, I had no idea why I couldn't read her mind I just couldn't. It had never happened before I had met her, and never with a member of my family. Grabbing my cell phone from my pocket I dialled her number. There was no answer, I dialled again, get again getting nothing. I took off through the forest, unsure as to who I should go to first, Bella or Alice. The girl I loved, or my immortal sister.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

My feet were skimming the ground, the forest passed by in a flash. I was heading to where I had left Bella, instinctively knowing that she wouldn't be there. Her scent had been dispersed by the rain that was now falling heavily, but I could still track her. I was stopped in my tracks when I picked up a scent that made my nostrils burn, had I been capable I would have vomited. The scent was unmistakable and like an arrow to my unbeating heart, the scent was of a wolf. A low growl escaped my chest, what were they doing here?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

This was Cullen land, they had no right under the treaty to be here. This was a clear violation of the agreement forged between our family and the Quileute tribe designed to protect us both. The scent of the wolves was intertwined with Bella's. Another growl escaped me, this one was unrestrained. Luckily it coincided with a loud rumble of thunder.

My concern for Bella over-rode my instincts and I wasn't aware of the sounds of an approach, it wasn't until they needlessly stepped onto a branch. I say that as vampires do not make such mistakes, we are deadly hunters. Yet now it appeared that I was being hunted by my own kind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I turned to face my hunter and was shocked to see Alice standing there, the usual impish grin on her face, but her thoughts were still hidden.

"Alice. You startled me."

"Oh I don't think so brother, do you? What has you so distracted?" She asked, her eyes searching mine. I knew that she was looking for my future, she must've sensed the other vampires in the area, and the wolves. How was she so calm?

I dropped my voice to barely a whisper, knowing that she would hear me."Ali, do you not sense who else is here with us, we are not alone. There are more of our kind here."

Her reaction shocked me as she said six words to me that would change things in that split second. "I know Edward. I invited them."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

My mind reeled, shock ran through me, finally I found the words to speak. "You... you invited them? Who are they Alice, what do they want?"

I allowed my mind to roam, searching desperately for the thoughts of those that were in the forest but I came back blank, exactly like I was when I looked at Alice. Even though she was standing in front of me it was as if she wasn't there.

Panic began to rise in me, was my ability deserting me? How ironic would that be, the one time that I wanted to have this 'gift' it deserts me. The phrase be careful what you wish for sprang into my mind. Then my eyes settled on Alice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"What's wrong brother dearest?" She said with a sly grin on her face. For a second, just one I caught a glimpse of her thoughts. I didn't need to breathe, but I took a sharp intake of breath at the thought that crossed her mind just for a moment, but I still caught it.

"_He's scared. So he should be. All this planning cannot be wasted now."_

My eyes bored into hers a flash of recognition showed on her face, she knew that I had read her thoughts. I watched as her eyes flickered into the forest behind me. I could sense that there was someone else nearby. Trying to turn to face them was impossible, I was unable to move. It was like I was rooted to the spot.

The smile that spread across Alice's face filled me with fear.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

She took a deliberately slow step toward me as if she was testing me , checking to see if I was able to move. I struggled, fighting against whatever held me in place, I was able to move slightly. The sharp, sudden movement shocked her and she leapt away from me, landing in a defensive crouch. Whatever was holding me abated slightly and I managed to raise my hands just as a low growl came from her throat. Her eyes were fixed on me and I swear that I saw fear in them. Why did she fear me? I wouldn't hurt her Alice was my sister to all intents and purpose. I couldn't hurt her. Could I?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Taking a step toward her darkness fell around me. Again I couldn't move, once again I was frozen in place, only this time there was no breaking free, no escape. Every one of my senses failed me, only to be then wracked with the most excruciating pain I had ever felt in my human and immortal existence. If I thought that the three days I spent burning as the venom raced and laid waste to me, changing me into the monster I was now, was painful, it seemed like a blessing compared to this.

I couldn't fight it, it simply pulsed through me, making my knees buckle out from under me. I knew deep down there was only one explanation for this. Alec and Jane of the Volturi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Prone and defenseless I writhed in pain on the ground. My sight had returned but I was unable to do anything the pain was so intense and it was unrelenting. I could hear the sound of their approach before they finally broke through the trees to stand at the edge of the small clearing we were in. My eyes sought out Alice, her name fell from my lips in amongst the gurgled noise of my pain. I knew that that she had heard me as her eyes flickered to mine for a split second before she watched the four hooded figures that stood watching.

Alice bowed her head to them, showing some kind of reverence as she spoke. "He is now yours, as agreed."

Those words chilled me to the bone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

My eyes met hers once again, seeing nothing but coldness reflected back. The pain stopped as suddenly as it had started and I welcomed the relief that came with it. I lay on the ground recovering. For all they say that a Vampire is strong and does not tire, let me tell you feeling pain on that level really does nothing for us, even if we are undead.

The four figures stepped forward, cloaks keeping their faces hidden their thoughts however were not shielded, but I couldn't make them out. They clearly knew of my talent, and how to counteract it.

In a fluid motion their hands went to their hoods, revealing themselves to me. My worst fears were confirmed, Alec and his twin sister Jane, the most deadly of the Volturi guard, flanking them were Felix and Demetri.

Whatever was about to happen here, was not good.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Somehow I managed to find my feet and as my eyes quickly darted between Alice and the Volturi I made the decision to run, knowing that I was faster than many of my kind. That should give me a head start, plus they wouldn't be expecting it. What I had forgotten about was my sister and her ability to see the future. Of course she knew of my decision the very second that I made it. A wry smile played on her lips as I watched the knowledge form in her mind.

This didn't stop me, I fled. Alice's shout rang out. "Stop him!" I felt the arms of Felix brush against me as I slipped past him. Nothing would stop me now. Of course I hadn't factored into my escape plan Alec and Jane.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The trees flew past me in a blur as I made my escape, I could hear the sounds of my pursuers not only as they followed me but in their minds too. The jumble of thoughts was constant and unrelenting, the only ones that I could clearly make out from the four minds hunting me were.

"Aro will have our heads if we allow him to escape!"

"_How did she not know that he would do this?"_

"He's mine."

"_Fools! How stupid to allow him to escape so easily."_

Then one single solitary word that once again would be my undoing. "Bella."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Of course she was my Achilles heel, the one that I wanted to protect and keep safe more than anything in the world. Alice of course knew this, but it wasn't her mind that thought of her. It was all of theirs. The thought came in unison and it brought me to a halt. I thought that ending things with her would keep her safe, protect her. I couldn't have been more wrong. If these monsters knew her name, that meant that they knew what she meant to me. Bella had been everything to me, and yet I broke her heart not long ago in this forest.

She brought a light into my existence that had been missing. Carlisle mused internally that she was my mate, the one that I was meant to be with. Yet only a matter of an hour ago, if that I had broken her heart. How could I do that to my mate?


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I slowed for a moment wondering if I should try to find her, tell her that I did love her, that this was a mistake. I never got the chance to form a decision as once again I was hit with the overwhelming pain, causing me to pitch forward onto the forest floor. I collided with a couple of trees, knocking them to the ground with my strength. I knew that this meant that Jane was close, too close for comfort.

I had heard of her gift, how she could inflict pain on vampires simply by thinking about it. Having experienced her ability once, I really was not so keen for another taste so soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The pain stopped once again suddenly, I knew that this was not her style, something was wrong here and so I prepared to run again. Once back on my feet I frantically looked around trying to work out where they were. I thought that I had a fix on their position and I made a break for it through the trees. My escape was brief as I felt like I been hit by a truck before I landed on the ground, pinned in place by one who was arguably the strongest vampire I had ever come into contact with. Felix.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

His strength was immense, I could feel his hands and the wrapped around my throat pushing me into the forest floor. I could feel the ground as it gave way to his strength. I wished that the ground would just swallow me, bury me deep within it like I should've been all those years ago back in Chicago when Carlisle saved me. It was where I belonged. The evil grin that spread across Felix's face told me that he knew I wasn't going to fight him, there was no point.

I could feel the cracks forming on my skin, all he needed to do was continue to apply the pressure and I would be removed from this existence. I thought that he would, but then he just stopped.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I was unceremoniously dragged to my feet Felix's hand was wrapped firmly around my throat, more of a warning than anything, although I did not doubt for a moment that he would rip me apart if I gave him just cause. Through the trees stepped the remaining Volturi guard and Alice.

My brow furrowed at the sight of her with them. From what she had said earlier it was clear that she knew why they were here. I couldn't escape them, or her that much was clear to me. The only choice I had now was to listen to them, see what they wanted from me.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Jane stepped forward taking in the terror that must've been clear in my eyes. "Edward, I can smell your fear from here. Pathetic." She turned away from me glancing toward Alice before she spun back around to face me. "You don't deserve to be immortal. Your love of that human has been your undoing, it remains to be seen if it will be hers."

"Don't you touch her!" I hissed, only to have the grip on my throat tightened effectively stopping any further sound from escaping.

"Silence!" This time it was Demetri who spoke, his eyes flared wide as his words shook the trees around us. "Your pathetic demands mean nothing to us. We are Volturi."

Felix added in a low voice. "And don't you forget it."


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I wished that I could forget it, but they were our version of Royalty, our governors, the ones who set and enforced the laws regarding our kind. Carlisle had lived with them for a few decades. He told us about them, how they issued punishment where they saw fit. They were feared and revered in equal measure. I had never seen them before in person only in Carlisle's thoughts when he recalled his memories of them. Now they were here, and I was the focus of their attention, and displeasure.

Glancing at Alice I saw that she was now standing at Jane's side. The closeness of my sister to these creatures scared me, she was obviously on their side in whatever I was deemed to have done wrong in their eyes, but who knew what I had done to deserve this treatment.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Felix seemed to relinquish the strength of his grip and I managed to utter. "What have I done?"

Alice and Jane exchanged glances before I saw Jane nod.

"Brother dearest, you almost betrayed us, our existence. All by falling in love." The last words were said like they somehow hurting her. "To make things worse, with a human."

How could she say that? She loved Bella, encouraged me to try with her, said that she had seen the future and that all would be together. I had seen these visions in her mind. I was confused.

"Alice, what do you mean?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer but knowing that I had to hear it. She took a step closer to me, her face an emotionless mask as she surveyed me, preparing to speak.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The look of pure disgust on the faces of the Volturi was clear.

Alice continued. "You had to pursue her, you should've stayed in Denali when you first met her and ran away like the coward that you are. You deny your true feelings, you wanted her, to taste her, drain the life from her body. Watch as the life left her. Yet you didn't. You are weak. They are all weak, everyone of them. Why should I deny my true nature just to fit in? Whatever Carlisle says we blindly obey, never questioning why. We are the superior race, yet he has made us tame."


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

My mind raced, Alice was unhappy? Why had I not seen this. "Alice what do you mean? I thought you were happy with our lives? You have Jasper he-"

She cut me off. "Jasper is weak! He denies his true nature and has done for too long. He was strong, born to be a vampire, to lead yet he chose to just exist. There was so much he could have done, but he lives with them, nothing more than a puppet."

Alice turned away from me. "I need more from my mate, I cannot live half a life. You cannot deny your nature as he has. Your love for her will betray us all." Turning back and appearing right in front of me, inches from my face she taps her index finger against the side of her head. "I have seen it Edward, you would bring us all down. It cannot be."

She turned back to Jane and nodded, I watched as a smile broke out on Jane's face. I closed my eyes in fear at would happen next.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

As I waited nothing happened, this surprised me. Slowly I opened my eyes taking in Jane, Alice, Demetri and Alec standing facing me.

"What do you mean I will bring you all down?" I needed to know.

Then I watched as Alice removed a pendant from her neck, handing it to Alec, suddenly I was assaulted with images, so many that I couldn't process them all at once. I saw Bella lying in my arms, I was crouched over her. As I pulled away you could clearly see the open wound on her neck, my lips covered in blood, her blood. My family were all stood around staring in horror at what I had done.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Suddenly we were all in Volterra, the home of the Volturi. I was knelt in their grand chamber along with the rest of my family. Aro the leader of the Volturi was stood before us as he held court detailing the crimes of which we were accused. Failure to protect the secret of our existence. Bella's knowledge of us, and our refusal to end her existence when she uncovered the secret. The fact that I had admitted everything to her, I had kept nothing from her, whatever question she asked of me I answered. I loved her and felt that there should be no secrets between us. Every defence I had was gone when I met her, and I was happy for the first time in longer than I could remember


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

That was how it should have been right? When you love someone you don't hide anything from them. You not only open your heart, which is my case was unbeating, but your soul too declared us all guilty of the crimes they had accused of us. The anguished cries of my family rang out in the chamber in horror as the the judgement and the implications hit home.

I protested their innocence, demanded that I alone be punished as it was my doing. I pleaded, that they be set free. It was to no avail. They had been declared guilty and the punishment for this crime? Death.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Aro spoke voice, his voice soft and calm. "Carlisle, I am truly sorry for what has happened here today. You however know the laws by which we live, you have been within our walls before and seen how seriously we take disobedience."

Carlisle nodded slowly. "I do Aro. As the head of the family I am appealing for their lives to be spared. I will accept full responsibility for my son's actions. His revelations were not approved of by the rest of the family, they do not need to suffer. My death will serve as a warning to them. I trust that you can accept my word as your friend that they will not break any further laws. Please?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Even as he faced death Carlisle did not blame me. His thoughts told me that. How could he not blame me for this? The destruction of our family, the death of Bella Swan? Even though he was outnumbered and death was imminent they did not know what Carlisle would do. Reading his thoughts he knew that he would most likely be forced to watch as his family including his true mate were destroyed he met his fate.

Carlisle brought himself to his feet, facing down Aro. It was a brave move and the guard were wary, immediately going onto a higher level of alert.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The chamber fell silent, even their thoughts were silent for the briefest of moments. Never before had anyone challenged Aro's decision and this shocked even him.

Turning toward Carlisle he seemed to think about the request before a smile lit up his face as he walked in front of each member of our family looking at each of them in turn before moving to the next. Once he reached the end of the line he stopped and turned on his heel.

"Carlisle, my dear friend. You came here as prisoners having broken our laws. I have already told you how serious this matter is, and yet you beg for another chance. You are no better than the humans that walk his planet, begging and pleading for mercy at my hands before I drain them of their life. There shall be no mercy, that is a human weakness. The sentence stands."


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Aro then went to stand in front of Alice, extending his hand out to her. The guard who restrained her released his hold and she moved forward slightly. She looked confused before some form of recognition crossed her face. She placed her hand into his, already knowing already what would pass.

He bent to place a gentle kiss on the top of her hand, Alice returned his smile with one of her own. Jasper struggled to get free, but there was no way that he could get out of their hold, it was two on one. Jasper knew that those odds were not in his favor and he grudgingly stopped. The rest of the family cried out as they realized the implications of what was happening here, we were powerless to stop it.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Aro continued choosing to ignore the commotion. "This one." He released Alice's hand before he turned to his brothers. "Her thoughts are truly repentant. She wanted no part of their charade, but what could she do?" Pausing for effect he scanned the assembled guard. "There was no way for her to be free of this burden, they supressed her and her true nature. Now I will allow her to be free, with us." He paused again and he took Alice's hands in his, pulling her to her feet as he addressed her directly.

There were murmurs around the chamber the gravity of what he was offering sank in. Having said that no mercy would be shown, he was seemingly offering to spare her life.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Alice, I am offering you a chance to join the guard. I would hate to see your talents wasted. Join me, enjoy the rest of your existence here, with us."

Without taking a second to think about it she answered him. "Thank you, I would be honored."

A sly smile spread across his face, signalling that he had won. He could not have planned this better if he had tried. I read his thoughts and saw that he'd coveted Alice's gift for some time, she would make an excellent addition to the guard. It was known that he surrounded himself with those with unique gifts, this situation just gave him what he wanted on a silver platter. Someone who could see the future.

He waved his hand towards the rest of us. "Execute them."


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The screams that came from my family rang through the chamber, echoing off he walls. Carlisle was dragged to one side of the room, me to the other. We were forced to watch the demise of his mate, and my mother Esme, before they moved onto Emmett, Rosalie, and then Jasper. I could feel their fear, the terror and pain as the punishment was carried out as their thoughts filled my mind.

Even Emmett was afraid, this was new. He was always the most fearless of us, nothing scared him. Of course, tried not to show that to Rose. His final act was one that showed the man that he was as he smiled and uttered the words, "I love you baby, always." These were the last thing to come from his lips before they ended him in front of his mate. He did not show any outward signs of fear, infact he met his end with his head held high, a defiant look on his face.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Alice stood with Aro and his brothers, Caius and Marcus, emotionless as one by one our families immortal lives ended the only way possible for our kind. They were torn apart before their limbs were unceremoniously thrown into a fire pit in the center of the chamber. Carlisle remained strong and calm until the end. He was the last of the family to die. He had been forced to watch as his family and his true mate were literally torn apart before his eyes and still he bore me no malice. A simple smile was the last thing I saw from him before before they killed him, before finally turning to me.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I did not want to watch as their bodies burned but I was forced to, they saw to it that I had no choice but to be compliant. The smoke that filled the chamber was acrid, This combined with Aro's maniacal laugh was like a dagger in my soul . If my heart had been capable of breaking, I was sure that it would've done a million times over. This was my fault, I had brought this to them, they were my family and they didn't deserve to die. The only comfort was that soon my existence would be over too.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I finally managed to break their hold on me and turn away I closed my eyes in horror. Deep down I knew that this wouldn't stop the images of my families deaths from being replayed in the minds of the assembled Cullen's were a coven that was well known, and the moment that we were taken into custody word spread. Some of the guard who normally lurked in the background made it their business to be here, as did covens who were either loyal to or feared the Volturi. They gathered to bear witness to the trial, and ultimately, our demise.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Having seen those I loved die a vision of my destruction would be welcomed. However it turned out that I was not to die, well not immediately. I was asked to join the guard after being assured I wouldn't be pardoned like Alice had been.

My fate was sealed if I decided to join them, become a member of their guard I would be used to read people's minds, reporting back my findings. That way Aro would always know the truth, his enemies would have nowhere to hide. His gift although similar to mine, worked through touch. Those of our kind that knew of The Volturi knew this, so anyone wanting to hide their thoughts would simply refused physical contact I had no such limitations. His anger when I refused him was palpable. The scream that rang through the castle, the one thing Aro hated, was being denied.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

He thought that he held all the cards, with my family gone that I would bend to his will, he didn't know me. I refused to join him, he told me that I would regret saying no, that my life would end here one day, but not today. I sneered as I reminded him that my life ended the moment Carlisle injected me with his venom, starting off the change that brought me here.

I was thrown into the dungeons far below the chamber. The cell was cold and damp not that this mattered to me, everything I cared about was gone, the end of my existence was something that I welcomed. I was truly damned for my actions


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Alice relinquished her hold on me and I was snapped back to the present day. I stared at her, unable to comprehend what I had just seen, I had always know that her visions were vivid, but this? It was like I was there, it was real and it shook me to the very core of my being. I should have at least been grateful that it was only a vision.

When she finally spoke her voice was emotionless. "Now you see the truth, what I couldn't allow to happen. You would put us all at risk, death and servitude would be all that came from your obsession. I am no ones slave. This is for not only your own good, but ours too."

With that she turned and nodded at Felix who tightened his hold on me before he forced me to the ground, I couldn't tell what was going to happen next, and that fact alone scared me.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I struggled against him, more in instinct that anything, I knew that he was stronger than me but I had to try. His knee made contact with my back forcing my face into the ground.

"Stop struggling Cullen, it will only make things worse." He then chuckled to himself before sneering. "If that is even possible in your situation."

This spurred me on and found the strength to get him off my back, I felt elated although this feeling was shortlived as my vision began to fade just as Alec and Jane stepped into my line of sight. The smiles that played on their lips told me that whatever they had in mind was imminent.


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I felt hands grab hold of me, pulling me upright as I then had my senses ripped from me one by one. I was terrified, my sight was the last to be taken, but I can tell you that standing there unable to move, feel or sense anything was the scariest feeling in the world.

There was nothing that I could do, I was immobilized and unable to defend myself. They could easily end me here and now and there would be nothing that I could do to stop them. I felt myself being moved with my feet dragging across the ground.

The feeling was unnerving to know that you are not able to do anything, I was a puppet and they had the strings.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Eventually my senses started to return, the slow ebb as the feeling started to return to my body. Instinctively I tried to move my arms but found that I couldn't, nor could I move my legs. The only reaction I knew what to fight against whatever was holding me in place. Once my sight had fully returned I saw that stood facing me were, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri and Alice.

I looked down and saw that my wrists were bound and secured using lengths of chain. It was not directly touching my skin but I could feel it's presence. Silver, they had bound me using silver. This was something that didn't exactly harm us, but when used in large quantity like this, would restrain one of our kind.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

My eyes sought out my sister to find that her thoughts were one again hidden from me. She met my stare and her hand went to her throat, touching the pendant that she had removed earlier.

"Alice… Tell me what are doing to me?" I begged.

"You are to be taken from here, no one will find you. The family will be told that you have left to search what is left of your soul after breaking Bella's heart."

I sighed. "You won't get away with this."

Alice's laugh rang out. "Oh brother dearest, why would they not believe me. They trust me and my visions. They have no reason not to. You won't be missed" She paused briefly before she was standing inches from me, tapping the side of her head. "I've already seen that much."

I let out a deep sigh, she was always right. It was foolish to bet against Alice.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Questions flooded my mind, but there was no change to ask them as what I suddenly unable to see. I knew that this would be Alec, and there was nothing that I could do. Feeling the movement as we seemed to be travelling at some speed he had only taken my sight. We eventually slowed and I felt our mode of transport change, to a vehicle. My hearing remained and they made no attempt to hide their plans from me. Where ever we were going it would take around a day at human speeds, but seeing as we had the benefit of being able to sense humans, they estimated it would take a third off that time.

Alice decided to stay behind, for now. She would join them later, declaring that she needed to go home to play her role with my family.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Quick Note: I have had a few people say that they are confused, thinking his family were dead, I maybe wasn't 100% clear on that part - I kinda borrowed from Bill Condon there and it was a vision that Alice had - she showed Edward what 'could' be if she didn't intervene as she is doing. Hope this helps and sorry if I have confused anyone :-) I had changed this chapter slightly to accommodate this and thanks for letting me know. the nice thing is that I can make these changes as I go.**  
**

* * *

I cursed myself for insisting that we move away from Forks. The rest of the family had begun to pack their belongings immediately after I told them that Bella and I were over. They understood that I needed to be away from her, remove myself from temptation.

They were already at Denali with our extended family while we made our plans for where to move to next. I had told them that I would join them but not immediately. Reading their thoughts I knew that they were worried, but understood that I needed to be alone for a short time. I'd promised Esme that I wouldn't stay away too long. She was bound to miss me first, realize that something was wrong.

But how would they know where to find me or even to start looking? At least they would still be alive, Alice's vision hopefully would now never come to pass.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The journey was silent, this gave me time to think, try to work out if it was possible for me to somehow get free. I had to try, all the time knowing that anything I planned Alice would see. It all seemed rather pointless, so I gave in. Anything I did would have to be a sudden, last minute decision to bypass her gift. I still wondered how she had managed to her thoughts from me so successfully.

There was no need for them to stop driving, our kind didn't need rest and I knew that they were keen to get to our destination to put their plan into place.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

It was hard to keep my mind empty, I knew that whatever was to happen to me I was powerless to stop. All I could do was wait this out, see what their plans were and seize whatever opportunity presented itself to me. I couldn't give in, never see my family, see Bella ever again. Despite what I had told her in the forest I still loved her, and I always would even if I couldn't be with her. Bella would always have a piece of my unbeating heart.

There had to be a way out of this, I couldn't just give in.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The vehicle turned off the road onto a track, I could tell by the way that I was jostled around. Wherever it was that they were taking me, it seemed that we were almost at our final destination. I heard a cellphone ring and I could clearly hear Alice's voice as she spoke, she knew I would hear but no one made any attempt to stop me from doing so. "He hasn't decided on any way to escape you. Just be careful, he will try. Make no mistake. I'll join you when am able to get away, then we can proceed with the next stage."

The call was ended without response from my guards. Great! Even though she was not here Alice was still aiding them in my abduction. What did they have planned?


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

We came to a stop and my I heard the door to the van being opened, if my heart had been capable of bearing I was sure that it would right now be pounding out of my chest, but it wasn't. I relied on my hearing and sense of smell as my sight was not returned to me. I heard every move that they make, the fabric of their cloaks sounded to the movement of the ground beneath their feet.

I was aware that I was being moved, but I wasn't sure to where. Then I heard the sound of water as it lapped against rocks. It wasn't the ocean that I knew, but where was I?


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The sound of the water moved away I was jostled around, before being put on the ground. The lid of the box that I was in was removed and I saw their faces staring down at me. Jane looked bored, there was no other way to describe the look of indifference on her face as she addressed the others. "Get him inside, I'm bored. "

With that she turned and left. Hands reached forward, pulling me to my feet, before I was dragged to a large outbuilding. Once inside they threw me to the floor in the corner and proceeded to attach the bindings on my wrists to a chain on the wall They allowed me room to move around which seemed strange as this seemed a temporary stop. Then they left me, alone to wait for what would happen next.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Occasionally I would pick up on their thoughts but not often and it was only snippets. I waited for them to come for me, but they didn't. I wondered why they had left me alone for so long. It had been days since they left me here but the time passed slowly, I was left alone for days on end but how many exactly I couldn't recall. I blindly watched as the day ended and the next one began as I could see chinks of sunlight under the door.

Then suddenly I was assaulted by Felix's thoughts, it felt like I had been hit with a sledgehammer. He was hungry, very hungry and wanted to hunt, to join the others who were already out there. Thoughts of nothing else filled his mind as he took off away from me to find himself a meal. Now they were gone and I was alone.


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

This was my chance to try and escape, but they were clever, as much as I fought against them my restraints refused to yield. There was very little strength left in me, and the combination of my own hunger and the silver saw to that.

Slumping back against the wall, my mind whirled with the thought of hunting and the inevitable feeling of ecstasy derived from the feeding that followed. The mere memory of it made my throat burn white hot.

Normally I could go for a couple of weeks without needing to feed, now I thought of nothing else. It consumed me, filled my mind and became more prevalent with every passing moment. I screwed my eyes tightly closed to try and calm the beast within me as it began to waken.


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Suddenly there was a heartbeat in my prison with me, my hunting instinct took over and I heard as it quickened as I surveyed my prey before finally pouncing, taking it to the ground where I wrestled with it. The fight was all part of the experience as the defenceless creature fought against me to no avail. Even with my reduced strength I won and moved to claim my prize. My teeth pierced soft, supple skin, sinking into the artery where that precious nectar flowed. I began to drink from my prey, the warmth of their blood as it flowed down my throat, causing the frenzy within me as I took without caring.

My hands gripped tighter and tighter as it continued to struggle to free. The venom held in my mouth seeped into it's veins, slowly it worked, paralysis followed and I saw the fear in their eyes as they realized that this was it for them, there was no escape.

This is what made us the most effective hunters, we were swift and deadly.


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Once I felt the heart cease to beat, and the last drops of blood ran down my throat I released vice like hold I had on my prey before allowing my head to fall back. My eyes opened slowly and my entire body tingled as the blood I had consumed sated my thirst.

Eventually my eyes fell onto my victim, and I recoiled in horror as I took in the corpse that was laying in front of me. There before me lay the motionless body of a young woman, her brunette hair obscured her face. Had my heart been capable of beating, it would have stopped as I recoiled in horror.


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Bringing my fingers to my lips they shook as I wiped them across them before I looked at the blood that was coating them. No,no no!

This cannot be happening. I turned away in horror and shock. It had been so many years since human blood last passed my lips. This rebellion was something that I regretted even this day, even though my victims were murderers, rapists and the very worst of society.

Never knowingly had I taken the life of an innocent, but yet before me now was the body of a young woman, who looked remarkably like… like… Bella. It couldn't be, could it?


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Forcing myself to look toward the body was hard, I was terrified. Slowly I reached toward the motionless form. Her hair was covering her face like a curtain so I couldn't make out her features. Sweeping the hair away I sighed in relief that it wasn't Bella who was lifeless in front of me, but there was no escaping the fact that someone had died here today, and it was my fault.

How could I have done this? I had battled for so many years to be anything but a monster for it all to be undone, and the worst part was, I didn't realize that I was killing a human.


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I cradled her in my arms, knowing that it wouldn't change anything, whispering into her hair. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kill you. Someone forgive me."

Then I heard footsteps, and looking up I saw the Volturi guard standing staring at me, smug grins on their faces. From behind the, stepped Alice. She paused briefly taking in the scene before her before she spoke.

"Oh Edward, what have you done?"

Releasing my hold on the girl I got slowly to my feet. "It… it wasn't me."

She stepped toward me and sneered. "Of course it wasn't you. That's why her blood is on your lips still brother dearest." With that she turned to leave. I fell to my knees, head in my hands as I muttered over and over again.

"I didn't mean to."


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Take him away, I cannot bear to look at him." The words fell from her lips and were laced with venom.

My eyes sought hers and found a steely glare meeting me. "Alice, please?" I begged.

She ignored me and turned her back as I was placed into a large metal coffin that had been brought inside. I struggled against them, but Felix and Demetri were too strong. Even with the blood that now flowed through my veins which gave me a strength that animal blood didn't, I was no match for them.

I was held down and with gloved hands they secured me into the coffin with more silver chains before the face of my sister appeared in front of me.


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"You disgust me Edward, you are weak and you showed that. You were tested and you failed." She hissed.

"Alice no! It wasn't like that, I thought that it was an animal, I swear it was, I wouldn't kill a human you know that." I felt like I was pleading with her, and I was, deciding to ask a question that bothered me. "Why can't I hear your thoughts? What have you done to me?"

"I have done nothing to you." The confusion must've been clear on my face as she smiled at me before she pulled out the pendant that I had seen her with before. "This brother dearest keeps you out of here." Her fingers tapped against her forehead knowingly.


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"What do you mean, keeps me out?" I asked.

Nodding to, Jane, Felix, Demetri and Alec they all mirrored her actions and removed their chains. Alice cocked her head to one side examining me. It was like someone flicking a switch and their thoughts flooded my mind all at once, it was horrendous. After such relative silence to have five peoples thoughts suddenly flood my mind was too much.

"Make it stop, please!" I begged. The Volturi found enjoyment in my pain, it was clear in their thoughts. "Please, stop this, I…I…Alice, please I am begging you."

She nodded and they all wore their pendants around their necks again, plunging me back into silence, it was truly welcome relief.


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Alice smiled at me. "The key to keeping you out of our heads was found in nature, who would've thought it was so simple."

With a shaky voice I asked. "What is it?"

"Carnelian. It protects against attempts to read minds, perfect for stopping you. That is how I managed to stop you getting inside my head for a while now. Only you were too caught up in her to notice that you weren't able to read me. Pathetic really."

I didn't know what to say to her, the knowledge that she was right horrified me. I hadn't noticed that I couldn't read her. What else had I missed? My family relied on me, and I had let them down, badly.

.


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

With my mind reeling from her revelation there was nothing I could do but watch as with a wave of her hand they slammed the lid shut, imprisoning me inside. The lid had a small window which allowed me to see out. This would be my only link to the outside

The coffin was lifted and I was taken back outside and although the noises were muted I could hear the water lapping on the shore before I heard the sound of a motor starting. We were on a boat, but what was going to happen and where were they taking me?

.


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I could see the night sky scattered with a few clouds and stars twinkling against the inky backdrop. Of course they had waited until dark, there was no way they would not risk being seen by humans. I tried to get a fix on their thoughts, but they were all blank, the silence deafening. I could hear them walking around the boat, and I was sure there was someone else with them, don't ask me why but I could just feel it.

I tried as hard as I could to try and pick up on their scent, but nothing came, almost as if they were shielded from me.


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The boat fell silent and I knew that this was it. My eyes scanned the small window that I could see through for signs of any movement or approach to where I was, nothing came. I didn't know whether I should've been relieved, but I wasn't. My concern grew there was something bound to happen, there just had to be, given how much effort they had put into getting me here. The Volturi rarely travelled from their home in Italy unless they have just cause, or there is something for them to gain.

From what I had gathered, they were to gain Alice to the guard, but at what cost to me and my family.


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I was brought from my thoughts as the lid to my tomb was removed, faces were staring down at me. I expected to see them, but there was still the feeling that there was another, lurking in the metaphorical shadows. Turning toward Alice I asked. "Where are we?" I really didn't expect her to answer me so I was shocked when she did.

"Great Slave Lake. The deepest lake we could find, and you resting place." Her voice was almost a whisper.

"What do you mean?" I struggled against the restraints, "Alice!" I saw her look to her right, it was a split second but it was all it took. I looked and saw that the other members of the guard were still where they had been previously. So who was the person that she was looking at?


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The sound of footsteps made my head turn toward where they approached. The Volturi guard obscured them from my sight, but my skin began to tingle, in my existence there was only one person who caused this reaction from me, her name was Bella.

Deep down I knew that there was no way that she could be here. I'd left her back in Forks after breaking her heart, so there was no way that she could be here. Could she?

Felix and Demetri moved aside, and to my horror Bella stepped forward, her face unreadable to me. Then I saw the one thing that made me want to scream out in horror. Her eyes, were blood red.


	71. Chapter 71

The words caught in my throat, eventually I managed to utter. "Bella? What… what happened?"

With a sneer she stepped toward me, immediately Felix and Demetri stood either side of me as if they were expecting me to make a move. But the only movement came from Bella. Quick as a flash she was standing right in front of me. Her blood red eyes fixed on mine, boring into what was left inside me as if she was looking for answers. But what was her question?

Just as when she was human I couldn't read her mind and I wondered if she was too protected by a talisman like Alice. Quickly scanning her exposed neck I couldn't see anything.

Finally she opened her mouth to speak, tilting her head to one side. I couldn't wait to hear what she was about to tell me


	72. Chapter 72

Her words fell onto my ears, the sound of them breaking the silence that had fallen. "What happened to me?" Then she got angrier as she began to raise her voice. "What happened to me Edward? Well let's see shall we. My life is turned upside down, because of you. I almost get killed by James, because of you. Jasper tries to kill me at my birthday party, because of you. My heart gets broken, ripped out of chest and trampled like it meant nothing, because of you." She turned, walking away from me standing at the handrail of the boat staring out into the darkness.

I tried to reach her with my words,"Bella, I love you.I'm sorry. I never meant to-"


	73. Chapter 73

Her head spun around and she fixed me with a steely glare, then suddenly she was in front of me. It was amazing to watch her graceful movement as she appeared in front of me. I felt her hand as it fixed around my throat, squeezing hard. Not needing to breath I knew that this action was more symbolic than anything..

Bella's face was inches away from mine, her eyes narrowed and she spoke in barely a whisper.

"What Edward? You never meant to what? Hurt me? See me nearly killed? Or break my heart and leave me alone in the forest to deal with your announcement? You left me Edward, not caring about what happened to me. So you think that saying those three words will make it all okay. " A snarl ripped from her as she uttered. "Nothing will save you now."


	74. Chapter 74

Tightening her hold on me I heard my skin began to crack under the pressure, I truly doubted that she had any idea just how strong she was as a newborn. I moved my bound hands to try and remove her hands but it was of no use, she was too strong.

Smiles lit up the faces of Felix and Demetri as they knew that there was a great risk that she could quite easily decapitate me. Alice appeared at her side, distracting her.

"Bella, you need to calm down, you don't know how to control your strength yet."

The tight grip on my throat loosened and she took a step back, smiling at Alice.

"Thanks, I'm still getting used to all this."


	75. Chapter 75

I was drained, mentally, physically, and emotionally. My mind was confused. How could this have happened? I left her to stop this from happening. I wanted her to live, to fall in love with someone other than me.

I knew that us being together was not good for her. I wanted her to have a chance at being normal and there was no way that she would get that with me. I was the living dead, a soulless creature and she deserved better than that. Bella deserved to be with someone who could give her everything I couldn't. A future, children, grand children. It seemed that by trying to protect her, and give her all these things I had damned her by my actions regardless.


	76. Chapter 76

My eyes followed Alice and Bella as they stepped away from me, Alice had her arm around Bella's shoulder. It would seem that their bond had been strengthened by Bella's transformation into a vampire. If wondered how this had happened, who had been responsible cause I sure wanted to rip them limb from limb.

Bella deserved to live, not to be damned like I was. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. I expected to return to Forks and find her happy with someone like Jacob, it would have hurt me to see that but if meant that she lived, I would've accepted it.


	77. Chapter 77

"Bella." I called out to her. "Bella, please?" She didn't respond, I knew she had heard me as her head moved slightly.

"Shut it Cullen." I found my mouth covered by the large hand of Felix. "You are nothing to her, the sooner you understand that, the better off you will be."

My eyes widened as she appeared at his side, her hand touching his arm in an almost familiar action, she smiled at him and he turned to her, his expression softening before he released his hold on me before he stepped away.

My world stopped spinning when she tucked herself into his side and gave him the look that I once received from her. Adoration.


	78. Chapter 78

The words fell from my lips before I could stop them. "No, this cannot be happening. You two, together? " I couldn't stop myself. "Really Bella? You couldn't do any better than him? I expected Mike or Jacob but I suppose you need someone that understands your insane need for blood and you might kill either of those two in a moment of weakness. Not that it would be any great loss to the-"

The words were stopped as I felt and heard a hand make contact with my face. It sounded like a loud clap of thunder and my head richoched to the side as Felix bellowed a warning.

"Enough!"


	79. Chapter 79

The flicker of emotion that Felix had shown was gone, whatever he had felt even if it was for the briefest of moments. Looking toward Bella she was wearing a blank expression on her face, her eyes bored into mine before she spoke.

"He is everything that you aren't. Felix accepts what he is, embraces it. He thrives on the thrill of the chase. He also will protect me." She paused briefly before she spat her final words at me. "Something that you failed to do."

I begged her. "Bella, I did protect you, that's why I left. For your own good, I wasn't right for you, we-"

She cut me off once again. "Here we go again, poor Edward. This isn't all about you contrary to what you think." There was pure anger that dripped from her words. I needed to somehow make his right, get myself out of this situation.


	80. Chapter 80

Bella just stared at me, any semblance of the girl that I had fallen in love with was gone, had my actions caused this? Had I known this would be the outcome I would've stayed away from her, never returned from Denali. There was not way that I wanted this to be the outcome. No one deserved to have their soul taken from them, to be eternally damned.

An eerie silence has fallen over the assembled vampires. It was as if they were waiting for something to happen, as they waited so did I. Felix came and placed his arm around Bella, and she turned and smiled at him. The look that she gave him didn't remind me of the way she used to look at me.

Maybe there was hope afterall.


	81. Chapter 81

Whatever glimmer of hope I had was extinguished quickly when Alice turned her attention back to me.

"Don't go getting any ideas brother dearest. You will not be getting out of this anytime soon." She sneered at me, causing the others to focus on me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to feel the weight of their stares on me. I tried to read their minds, but was met by the same as before, a wall of silence. Not one single thought slipped through. I let out a deep sigh.

"Look, if you plan on killing, ending my existence as punishment, could you get on with it please?"

The smile that broke out on Alice's face was menacing as she leaned toward me and in a low voice said. "Who said anything about killing you? On the contrary you are to live with the knowledge of what you have done. The guilt alone will eat at you, driving you to the very edge of your sanity before it pulls you over and consumes you."

With that she turned , catching Bella's eye who nodded slowly. Then Felix advanced toward me.


	82. Chapter 82

Slowly but with determination he stepped toward me, his face emotionless, his mind remaining blank to me. Felix stopped right in front of me before he grabbed something from the side of where I was, then I realized it was the lid to my tomb.

"Please, no!" I begged, but it was no use. He placed the lid over me and began to secure it in place. This seemed to be different to the previous one as there was a small window that covered my face, I could see through it. It did cross my mind why I would need or want to.


	83. Chapter 83

The sudden movement threw me a little as I was suddenly looking up at the sky. I moved my head to try and see someone, anyone but there was no one.

I felt movement and I shouted and screamed, but it was no use. Bound and trapped inside this box, completely at their mercy. The feeling of movement stopped and I was placed back on the ground. I heaved a sigh of relief for a moment thinking that they had a change of mind, I couldn't say heart as I wasn't sure that many of these creatures had them even when alive.

Then Bella's face appeared staring down at me. "This has to be."

Alice joined her. "Goodbye brother."


	84. Chapter 84

I was moving, quickly too and I had the feeling of falling, followed by an impact, it jolted me and through the small window I could see the boat above me. Then I realized that I was floating on top of the lake.

As I fought to get my bearings, water washed over it, and I realized that I was slowly sinking. My excellent vision could pick out Alice, Bella and the Volturi guard standing on the boat watching.

They got further and further away as I sank further under the water, every moment taking me away from any hope of being free from this nightmare.


	85. Chapter 85

The darkness was overwhelming, I had never seen or experienced anything like it. There was no way to see through it even with my enhanced sight. The feeling of falling continued for some time, and I knew that eventually I would hit the bottom of the lake, and all I could do was wait for that to happen.

The one thing that I was grateful for was that the box was watertight, it was bad enough that I was bound and sinking to the bottom of the deepest lake that they could find. Closing my eyes trying to work out what to do next,then I saw her face appear, the girl who I killed.


	86. Chapter 86

There was a horrible scream that reverberated about the tiny space and my eyes flew open in pure horror, I was sure that the sight of her drained and lifeless body lying in my arms was one that would remain with me for the rest of my existence.

I realized that the scream was me, I felt sick to the pit of my stomach, knowing that I was trapped here and I was afraid of what being so isolated would do to me. Could Vampires go insane?

When I managed to get control on my thoughts once again I knew that there was nothing that I could do to change the past, all I could do was hope that I would have a future.


	87. Chapter 87

My tomb, for lack of a better word, continued to fall further into the depths of the lake and all I could see was the darkness. I could hear the noise of the boat's engine on the surface still so they hadn't left yet. I bet that they were waiting to make sure that I wouldn't float back up to the surface. No, that would not do and would certainly raise questions when I was found. No matter how remote they claimed this area be.

Falling further still I saw some the inhabitants of my new home as they saw past, paying no attention to me as I descended further and further into the gloomy depths.


	88. Chapter 88

The impact of hitting the bottom of the lake brought me from my thoughts, I watched as the cloud of sediment that was disturbed swirled upward like a cloud of smoke from a fire, before it disappeared. I took a deep breath, staring mindlessly out into the depths of the lake, grateful at least that I had landed 'right side up' It was bad enough being down here, but to be face down would make it worse, if that were possible.

Strange how when we are at our lowest possible ebb comfort can be found in the smallest and most unusual things.


	89. Chapter 89

Time passed, I had no way of keeping track of the days here, I couldn't see any light from my underwater prison. My mind sifted through what had happened to bring me here. Should I have stayed with Bella? I knew that she wanted to be with me forever, but I doubted she truly knew what that meant. I had clearly been foolish my assumption, underestimated her resolve and determination to be like me.

I had broken her heart by leaving and handed her to the very people that I had wanted to protect her from. Now she was with them, as was Alice and there was nothing that I could do.


	90. Chapter 90

I mulled over what I could have done differently, I loved Bella, I have never stopped and probably never will. The moment that I met her she turned my world upside down, I never saw it coming, neither did Alice.

I remember Carlisle and Emse saying how I had been brought to life by her. That was one of the reasons I couldn't damn her to this forever. I always thought that she would leave me eventually but I had never expected it to happen like this.

The only thing I could hope for now is that my family would be safe, and Bella happy with her new found immortality.


	91. Chapter 91

People came to the lake and left again, I could hear their thoughts, at times it was overwhelming to have other peoples thoughts intruding in on my own. Although found them a welcome distraction too. Hearing the every mundane musing of people as they went about their business.

Then one day I picked up on a rather unique set thoughts, ones that I recognized and fear took hold. What if the Volturi had seen their decision to come here, this come be dangerous for them, I didn't care about what was to happen to me, I just wanted them to be safe. Charlie had lost enough already.


	92. Chapter 92

I knew that Charlie fished, but he was the last person that I expected to find here, not that I knew where here was exactly. There were other people with him, I could hear Harry Clearwater's thoughts and Jacob too. I knew that the last two were in real danger as they were members of the Quiliete tribe, they knew of our existence and of course Jake was descended from the tribal elder with whom we made a 'treaty'. I also knew, although that Jake was always destined to take on the role of chief and also he was to phase into a werewolf.

If being so close to me now caused that, the outcome would be devastating.


	93. Chapter 93

The boat that they were in came closer to me and I could hear Harry was getting worried about being too far out and not being able to swim if the boat capsized. Charlie was his normal stoic self, he was worried about Bella. His thoughts were the most interesting, it turned out that Bella was having 'girlie holiday' with Alice in Europe to help her get over her broken heart.

He thought that spending more time with one of the family that I was part of was a bad idea, and not going to help her move on and forget me. If only he knew the truth.


	94. Chapter 94

It was nice to have familiar people near me, but I would miss them when they went. Jacob was unusually quiet, and also very guarded in his thoughts. He still thought of me as the bloodsucker who ruined everything and was glad I had gone. He saw it as my absence had left the way open for him to swoop in and make his play for her after being denied for so long.

I found the irony of that funny, in a dark way. If he went near her now she would likely kill him where he stood. I just wished that I could get to see it.


	95. Chapter 95

The group continued to fish until the light began to fade, Jacob thought of me again as they made their way back to shore. I got small flashes which included his doubts over my sudden absence, and then Bella's vacation. It puzzled me, why would he be thinking of me, thoughts of Bella I could understand but why was he giving me a second thought?

Once they left I was alone again with my thoughts, and Jacob's dominated me. The one thing that shocked me most was when he thought. 'It's like that damn blood sucker is still here, hiding somewhere.' Could he sense me,was the possible?


	96. Chapter 96

Part of me hoped that Jacob could sense me, that he would seek out answers, but I knew that he wouldn't want to be seen to conspire with the enemy as far as his tribe were concerned. I knew that he wouldn't be deterred so easily. His senses were spot on, he saw everything and was correct in his assumption that all was not right. I just hoped that his instinct and determination didn't get him killed.

A pain that I hadn't felt for some time rushed through my body causing me to convulse, it was hunger. I hadn't fed since,well since that young girl. Normally I could go for extended periods without feeding, but this, I knew what this was. It was the ache I felt when I needed human blood.


	97. Chapter 97

The hunger was overwhelming, my throat burned with the need for it. I had lived so long without needing to succumb but now, it was all I could think of. I knew that closing my eyes wouldn't help. In fact I feared that it would only intensify things. Instead I stared out into the darkness trying hard to focus on keeping the monster under some form of control.

I thought that I would go crazy, but knowing that there was no way out of this for me, fearing that I would starve to death or die from insanity. I didn't care which claimed me first, as long as there was an end to my suffering.


	98. Chapter 98

The feeling refused to abate, in fact it intensified over the hours and days that passed. Would they come back to free me, how was I supposed to feed if I was here? Had they even thought about that?

A feral growl began to escape from my lips, the noise filling the space that I occupied. The sound hurt my ears then just a quickly as it started, it stopped. It died on my lips, something or rather someone stopped it dead in it's tracks. My hunger and need were quickly brought under control, this shocked me, then I felt the waves of calm wash over me. There was only one person who could do this to me, Jasper. He couldn't be here, could he?


	99. Chapter 99

Now that I could focus I turned my attention to searching for him, seeing if I could hear his thoughts anywhere around, but I couldn't. I tried to relax, hoping that would help me, but there was nothing, it was like a blind man reaching out for someone that he hoped would be there but not finding anyone.

Was I going crazy? Quite probably. Total isolation and hunger would do that to any person, let alone a vampire who was dealing with a broken heart that no longer beat. Add to that an unquenchable thirst for human blood and my desire to protect the coven I called my family above all else and this was a recipe for disaster.


	100. Chapter 100

Then I heard it, breaking through the inky darkness, or did I? Questioning my own sanity yet again, but I swore that I heard Jasper's thoughts. His were always more distinct than the other members of my family. Then again it was there and I knew that it was real. Jasper had a quiet calm about him, and this was being transmitted to me now right when I needed it the most. I let out a deep sigh, finally someone had come for me, to rescue me from this underwater prison.

I knew that he would feel my emotions, so I had to get them right. I could hear this thoughts to me in return. _'Stay calm Edward. I will get you out of here, you just have to trust me. It might take some time though.'_

Aiming for relief and thanks I must've got mixed up somewhere along the way as I heard him think.

'_Woah! Don't shoot the messenger. I only found out today. You have Jake to thank, when you're finally free.'_


	101. Chapter 101

Jake? Seriously! The one person who I thought would be glad to see the back of me is the one that I needed to be grateful to. Wow, that was a turn up for the books and something that I certainly didn't see coming.

I had hoped that Jake had sensed me when he was here fishing with Charlie and Harry, but this was far above anything that I could've hoped only had he done just that, he had obviously gone to my family, a great risk at the best of times given is hatred for our kind, and me especially.

Jasper's thoughts faded and I was once again in the darkness, and painfully alone.


	102. Chapter 102

I waited and waited, it's not really like I could go anywhere. The only problem was the voice in the back of my head that kept telling me once I was free I could give into what I wanted, to my desires and natural instincts. I wanted blood, human blood.

Would I be able to resist the delicious call of what I wanted more than anything? I doubted it, although I knew my family would surely cast me out for my choice if I pursued it. I would have to tell them what happened. Would they blame me for being so weak as to give in as I did. I wasn't sure that I could bear to see the disappointment etched on their faces that I had been so weak.

I would only know the answer when I was free, and right not that could not come quickly enough.


	103. Chapter 103

It felt like days passed since I heard from Jasper, occasionally I would pick up on normal human thoughts, each one made my throat burn worse than the last.

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to resist it was probably for the best that I remained here until was able to get some measure of control on what I lusted after.

Then I felt it, I was soaring, the feeling of motion as I rushed through the darkness back towards the light.

There was moonlight breaking through the water as I reached the surface before it finally broke and I was able to see with clear eyes once again.


	104. Chapter 104

Their thoughts were guarded as my prison was hauled onto a small beach at one side of the lake. Jasper was keeping me calm, I couldn't begin to imagine how hard that was. Emmett suddenly appeared peeking through the window, no sign of his normal good humor, he looked annoyed. Then the lid was ripped off and he went to grab hold of the chains that bound me.

I shouted stop him. "No! Don't touch them."

He ignored me, ripping them from my wrists as if they were nothing. It felt good to have them off my skin, the aching burn started to recede and I attempted to sit up, only to be pushed was when I lost all control over my emotions.


	105. Chapter 105

"Let go of me!" I roared as I scrambled to my feet wanting to finally be free. I had been bound and restrained for long enough. The thought of it being someone I cared for doing it to me was more than I could take. "Back off Jasper." I snarled, feeling him sending out calming waves my way. I fought against them, not wanting to be swayed by anyone or anything.

Now that I was free from the effects of the silver, I by no means had my strength back, but I wanted to hunt. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath, drinking in the smells around me. When I found what I wanted my eyes snapped open and with a growl I set off towards my goal, human blood.


	106. Chapter 106

Of course I didn't make it far, my weakened state meant that what I thought was running was more like a jog so it took very little effort for Emmett to overwhelm me, taking me down to the ground with a loud crash that sounded like thunder.

"Get off me Emmett, I need this." I begged.

"No way man, you will never forgive yourself if you do this." He was trying to reason with me as he brought me to my feet, keeping me in his tight hold.

Jasper stood in front of us, I could see the pity in his eyes, he knew what I had done, his thoughts told me that as he tried to control the situation. Finally he spoke in a low voice.

"He won't forgive himself Emmett, he can't."

Once again, he was right.


	107. Chapter 107

Emmett's mind was working through this information, then finally the proverbial penny finally dropped, realization flooded his brain as he knew the one thing that I was ashamed of. Killing that girl.

"Oh, you… she… Hmmm." Was all he could manage.

"I didn't mean to, they tricked me. I whispered in a hoarse voice.

I slackened in Emmett's still strong hold, shame was the emotion that filled me.

Jasper stepped forward. "So what happened to put you at the bottom of the deepest lake in North America? Am I right if I say this has something to do with Alice?"

Shit! I hadn't realized that they might not know what had happened to put me there.

"Jasper, we need to talk" Was all I could say.


	108. Chapter 108

"No, you need to feed. We can talk afterwards. You need to get your strength back up before we travel to join the rest of the family in Denali, to plan what to do next." The expression his face told me that he wouldn't accept anything less than had been planned.

"Okay. But I need to feed. You will have to make sure that I don't attack anyone. Please?" I felt weak and pathetic for asking this of them, but knew that they both understood perfectly how hard it was having fallen off the proverbial wagon themselves.

They both wore solemn expressions as they nodded slowly at me. I could do this, I was afterall a Cullen.


	109. Chapter 109

We hunted for a couple of hours, Jasper and Emmett never letting me out of their sight or reach. Their thoughts kept me focussed on staying away from any humans. The concern that I would break away and try to kill someone was overwhelming, there was no way that I could let them or myself down.

Once the hunger I felt was sated, we turned and ran towards Denali. The journey would be long, but nowhere near the one that this chain of events had made necessary. I hoped that the rest of my family could forgive me for my actions, for bringing this to pass, and that we could reclaim our family and live in peace.


	110. Chapter 110

Approaching the house that we owned in Denali was daunting. I knew that once I stepped inside there were a million questions that I would need to face. I could hear the minds of my family as they sensed my approach, they wanted to ask questions that I couldn't answer right now, that I didn't want to if I was being honest. How could I tell them what they needed to hear when I didn't know the truth myself?

Never in my existence had I felt so lost and alone, everything I thought that I had was gone, lost to me possibly forever.


	111. Chapter 111

I hesitated some way from the house, Jasper turned to face me giving me that knowing look.

"I'm okay, honestly Jazz. I just need a minute before I face them." I sighed.

He nodded slowly, exchanging a look with Emmett that said he knew I was hiding something, but he didn't know what exactly, to be honest had no idea what I was thinking myself. All I knew was that I couldn't step over the threshold into the house. I stood and watched as my brothers walked toward the house. I knew what I had to do.

I turned and I ran. As fast as possible, needing to put distance between us. I formulated the plan as the open wilderness of Alaska flashed by.

The only thing I needed to do was reach Volterra and reclaim what was mine.


	112. Chapter 112

Thanks to everyone who has read this and reviewed especially smooshie55, debslmac & aelita48 who reviewed nearly every chapter of the original 70 that posted over the first two days – thanks so much!

The story is dedicated to two very special people who's birthdays were the week of the Drabble War, and I never intended for it to be so long before I finished this. These ladies are Ffaddward & Dreamofrob10.

Sorry if you feel disappointed by the ending, but to complete this would have taken FOREVER in this style, and I always intended to leave this ending opening, you can make your own mind what happened,maybe I will write a sequel, maybe I won't who knows!

MASSIVE thanks go out to Pamela who has pre-read this for me and kicked my butt to finish it, I have needed the support for this one, it kinda ran away from me and I wasn't sure that I would finish it.

If you want to join the madness that is Fraggle Rock Fics over on Facebook, let me know and I will add you. I share teasers of what I am working on etc - you will need to be on my friends list as the group is secret so what is said in there, stays in there ;-) I am on Facebook just look for the Fraggle I am Loopy Lou over there.

Until next time!

Lou x x


End file.
